tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
KS Dragon Overhaul
|developer = KuzakuSara |game = SkyrimSE |name = KS Dragon Overhaul |version = 2.01 |nexus-id = 19051 }}KS Dragon Overhaul is a dragon overhaul mod for . Feature *Gameplay: When a dragon reaches below 85% health, there's a chance to injure the dragon by damaging it, making it land to the ground for a short time, after which it will start to fly again. The duration on the ground depends on its percentage of health, the lower its health the longer it will stay on the ground. Killing a dragon when flying will no longer make it land to the ground to die, instead it will ragdoll in the air. *Enhanced AI: Dragons will no longer follow the straightforward rules of melee attacks. These features can be changed in the MCM to a certain liking, from different death animations to even stagger resistance. *Stats: Dragon stats; heath, melee damage, magic damage, damage resistance, and magic resistance; can be altered in the MCM including Durnehviir, Odahviing, and Alduin. *Assault Event: A random dragon attack event that is completely different from the vanilla dragon attacks. It acts as a auxiliary dragon spawn that functions off a timer and has a randomizer option *Soul Assorb: Each time you absorb a dragon soul, it makes you stronger by increasing Dragonborn attributes and resistances. This feature is already introduced in Truly Absorb Dragon Souls that everyone should check out. This mod actually does the same thing as Truly Absorb Dragon Souls does but with additional ability to change the value of stats via MCM and more. This feature really affects your gameplay so please don't set the slider too high and be fair . *Shout: This feature enables MCM settings to add dragon shouts to dragons to make your dragon fight a bit more challenging. There is also an option for players, who already know the shout, for a modified Dragonrend shout. *Other: There are also MCM settings that may not be important to you and you can totally ignore it without any problems. Options being world cell settings, dragon remains weight, and dragon naming options. Compatibility DragonRace, crDragonResistNPCs, AlduinBase and DLC1Durnehviir is main edit of this mod. Any mod that do same edit will totally not compatible or need to make a patch using xEdit or Mator Smash. *Diverse Dragons Collection SE Compatible. *Splendor - Dragon Variants SE Compatible. *Simply Stronger Dragons (SSD) SE Not Compatible. *Durnehviir Resurrected SE Compatible. *Bellyaches New Dragon Species SSE Compatible. *Elemental Dragons Special Edition Not Compatible. *Skyrim Immersive Creatures Special Edition Compatible. *Advanced Adversary Encounters - Ultimate SSE Compatible (Use Patch). *Durnehviir God of Death Compatible (Load Durnehviir God of Death plugin after KS Dragon Overhaul 2 plugin). *Serio's Enhanced Dragons Compatible (Load Serio's Enhanced Dragons plugin before KS Dragon Overhaul 2 plugin). *Enhanced Slightly Mighty Dragons V4 Not Compatible for now. *Enhanced Mighty Dragons V4 Not Compatible for now *SkyTEST - Harder Creatures Compatible. *Mortal Enemies SE Compatible (Load Mortal Enemies plugin before KS Dragon Overhaul 2 plugin). Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Overhauls